Biondetta Shiroyama
Biondetta Shiroyama (ビヨンデッタ＝シロヤマ Biyondetta = Shiroyama) is a summoner of Freedom''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 3 and one of the Shiroyama siblings. Appearance Biondetta is a college-aged woman. She has a sharp shaggy hairstyle and straight long hair dyed pink.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 1 Her hair is naturally blonde.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 05 Opening X-01 Biondetta has mentioned that she has replaced all her natural teeth.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 6 She usually wears a miniskirt waitress uniform colored white and pink. The headdress, gloves, and knee socks are decorated with elegant white lace. The corset around her waist and the suspenders for her skirt accentuate her chest. She also wears a pair of demon horns and tail as accessories. Personality Despite being a summoner, Biondetta acts subservient to her vessel, as her insane nature means that she's willing to do anything it takes to help other people with their revenge, finding elation in helping them. This includes providing any service her client might need to enjoy their revenge, such as preparing tea, massages, etc...''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 3 Part 2 However, no matter how subservient and helpful she appears to be, ultimately Biondetta only helps people with their revenge out of self-satisfaction, and she's willing to manipulate people so that they pursue revenge and borrow their quest for revenge to satisfy her own sadistic desires.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 4 Part 3 According to Kyousuke, Biondetta likes to watch the evening scenery from an elevated place, cannot go three days without honey and cream, and practices hitting balls for two hours a day to hone her fingers and ensure she does not forget that feeling. He also stated that Biondetta's addiction to helping others with their revenge is born out of a desire to take revenge, but she can't forgive herself so she tries to force the words out of other people's mouths. Biondetta herself claims she seeks revenge because, despite seeing it as incredibly disgusting, her soul was influenced by the White Queen's hatred during the Fifteen Siblings Project.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 3 Part 4 Background Biondetta was part of the Fifteen Siblings Project together with Kyousuke Shiroyama and thirteen more kids. Like Kyousuke, she was one of the survivors of the project. At some point prior to their attack on Government's Anthills, Biondetta contacted Kuina Murasame, who made a contract with her to get revenge on Government for what they'd done to her friend.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 3 Or a Story Set Further in the Past Additionally, as part of their plan, Biondetta created multiple Girl's Backdoors, handing nine of them to various people to go into Toy Dream 35 and cause chaos to distract Government. Chronology Light Novel Volume 03 Biondetta arrived with Kuina to Toy Dream 35, with the two realizing that their plan to cause a distraction in the city by spreading Girl's Backdoor in advance had failed. Kuina refused to abort the mission. The two briefly dealt with some airport workers who tried to stop them from bypassing security customs. The two attacked Government's Anthill on D Block, facing a group of Pilot Soldiers and the summoner known as Scorpion 11. Biondetta tricked their enemies with an Incense Grenade she'd prepared beforehand, avoiding the attack of the Pilot Soldiers, and then proceeded to quickly defeat Scorpion 11. Biondetta and Kuina discussed Biondetta's insanity and Kuina's desire for revenge while resting in C Block's Chinese restaurant that functions as a meeting place for Illegal. It was later revealed that they had attacked Lu and controlled her with Girl's Backdoor in order to get to Aika and obtain the location of all the city's remaining Anthills.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 8 The two continued to destroy the Anthills.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 2 Part 9 Some time later the duo rested in the apartment of a college girl they controlled with Girl's Backdoor, and Biondetta suggested hiring several decoys to spread through the city and keep Government away from them. Biondetta met with Kyousuke in a café at P Block. The two discussed Anthills and their possible relation to the project that they had been a part of as children. A fight broke out between the two, and Biondetta's tricks allowed her to cause a chain reaction with the Petals and reach the Divine-class while Kyousuke was still in the Regulation-class, giving her the advantage. However, Kyousuke pointed out that she had wasted a lot of time setting up her strategy, and ordered his vessel to destroy their footing to waste the remaining time of the ceremony and escape.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 3 Part 7 Biondetta managed to survive the fall and was contacted by Kuina. Biondetta then decided to interfere with Government's evacuation plan.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 3 Part 8 Biondetta infiltrated the Anthill in A Block with ease, as Kyousuke had predicted she would be able to do, and convinced the security chief to change Kyousuke's evacuation plans by appealing to his cowardice by assuring him she would leave him and the VIPs go, as she was only interested in proving her skills as a summoner. Biondetta had obviously lied to him, and she attacked the Stingray he and Maria were using to escape with the Anthill's server. Biondetta easily defeated the Pilot Soldiers protecting them, ''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 4 Part 2 but she was suddenly interrupted by Kyousuke's arrival. Isabelle and Kyousuke revealed to Kuina that Biondetta had manipulated her with Girl's Backdoor and that they had been trying to help her from the beginning. Biondetta used the Girl's Backdoor she had hidden inside her left arm to control Kuina and force her to fight Isabelle, intending to make her destroy her own friend to break Kuina and extend the target of her revenge to the rest of the world. Biondetta engaged Kyousuke, with her tactics once again giving her the upper hand, but Kyousuke managed to take away her domino setup with the support of the pilots of the Stingray, reaching the Divine-class. Before defeating her, Kyousuke questioned how Biondetta had ended up so insane compared to the other survivors of the Fifteen Siblings Plan. Biondetta answered that among of all the siblings, he had been the only one who received love, a positive emotion, even if it had come from the White Queen. Kyousuke rejected her argument, stating that they had all received the same fear from the Queen, and it was all on how each of them had interpreted it. On Kyousuke's order Isabelle attacked and defeated Biondetta and Kuina.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 4 Part 5''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Stage 4 Part 6 Biondetta, who had entered a shocked state after losing a Summoning Ceremony battle, was ordered by Kyousuke to break her contract with Kuina and to surrender herself to Government.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 03 Ending X-01 Light Novel Volume 06 Light Novel Volume 07 Light Novel Volume 08 Light Novel Volume 09 Light Novel Volume 10 Abilities Biondetta Shiroyama is an ace summoner from Freedom with 920 Awards known as Liar Cat (仇染め（ライアーキャット）''Kyū-zome (Raiā Kyatto)'', lit. "Revenge Dyed"). Biondetta specializes in spin shots that sharply strike her White Thorns on the edges instead of the center, making them fly along even sharper curves than a curveball in baseball. They move almost like a boomerang as they slip past any Petals in the way and accurately knock just the desired Petals into the Spots. Biondetta's trademark fighting style consists in intentionally matching the sound range chosen by the opponent by following their lead while staying slightly above them in cost points. Not only does this make her Material stronger than the opponent's while not having to worry about sound range advantages, the first Material to be summoned is worn down faster, so the one who goes second in the match has the advantage. Thus she abandons all effort and thought of outmaneuvering the opponent for a simple natural cost and endurance victory. However, her mirror-image copying strategy is only a distraction to hide her real strategy. Through a fight, she sets up "landmines", piles of three or four Petals. By accurately striking one of the piles with one of her White Thorns she can scatter those Petals so they strike more piles, creating a chain reaction like dominoes that quickly boosts her Material to a level where things like sound range don't matter, being able to jump from Regulation-class to Divine-class in a flash. Like Kyousuke, Biondetta is skilled enough to land Petals in Spots through multiple ricochets, and she was also able to deal with his interference techniques. When she's not using it, Biondetta's Blood Sign looks like a silver pipe folded in two, wrapped with a red leather belt, and given a handle near the middle. When assembled it becomes a single long rod engraved with an ivy pattern. Biondetta's Blood Sign can be used like a sniper rifle to shoot 7.62mm rifle bullets. Since the Blood Sign is not an actual rifle, Biondetta had to replace most of the bones in her right arm by artificial bones to help her handle the recoil. However, she is forced to regularly take antibiotics due to compatibility issues with the artificial bone. She also knows how to use regular sniping rifles. While harmless to Materials, Biondetta can use her Blood Sign's bullet to draw their attention and aggro towards her, thus manipulating their actions. Like Kyousuke, Biondetta is very athletic, being capable of matching him in a fight using her Blood Sign as a staff or spear. She is also capable enough to redirect her own fall like an acrobat. Biondetta carries some Incense Grenades hidden in her skirt that she can drop at will. She has swapped one of her back teeth for a switch that allows her to detonate Incense Grenades using wireless detonators instead of a timed fuse. Some of her dropped grenades are fake and used as a feint. Additionally, she can cause a magnesium reaction with her fake back teeth to blind her opponent for a short period of time to create an opening. Biondetta is also skilled in blending tea, including preparing a type of tea with a calming effect for her vessels to recover from the mental exhaustion the Summoning Ceremony battles cause. She mentioned that summoners like her tend to be skilled at that sort of work due to needing a special supplier or having to mix their own Incense Grenades. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Freedom Category:Summoners Category:Shiroyama Siblings